Fillmore
thumb|300px|right Fillmore is a character in Cars ''and [[Cars 2|''Cars 2]]. ''Cars'' In the first film, Fillmore is a 1960 Volkswagen bus with psychedelic symbols and liberal/environmental bumper stickers on his body. Fillmore is a strong advocate of natural products and makes his living by selling organic fuel behind his neon dome, painted similarly to himself. His lawn is allowed to grow free with no mowing or pruning, and he also creates his own lawn ornaments from scrap. He believes that organic, renewable fuel would be more widespread were it not for a conspiracy involving the major oil companies controlling the government and supposedly not wanting to compete with Fillmore's cheap and plentiful fuel. Fillmore is a fan of Jimi Hendrix, and plays his version of the Star Spangled Banner every morning, much to the frustration of his neighbor Sarge. Despite their differences and frequent arguing, they appear to be close friends. "Fillmore is Radiator Springs' resident hippie. A believer in individuality and all things natural, he brews his own organic fuel and preaches its many benefits. Visitors can try Fillmore's special flavors in the tasting room behind his love-bead and tie-dye-covered geodesic dome. His many conspiracy theories and "naturally" unkempt yard drive his neighbor Sarge absolutely crazy.""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. ''Cars 2'' Radiator Springs’ resident hippie Fillmore is an easy-going, peace-loving 1960s Volkswagen van. And as his friend and neighbor Sarge likes to say, “once a hippie, always a hippie.” At his popular shop Fillmore's Taste-In, Fillmore brews his own fuel, which he sells with Bohemian accessories like tie-dyed mud flaps. But when he learns that the World Grand Prix will be run exclusively on the alternative fuel Allinol, Fillmore closes up shop and signs on as the fuel expert for Team Lightning McQueen. Lloyd Sherr will be the voice actor, replacing the deceased George Carlin . Trivia *One of Fillmore's bumper stickers reads 'Save 2D Animation.' Another reads, "I brake for Jackalopes", a reference to Boundin'. *Fillmore was originally going to be named Waldmire, after a Route 66 resident, but Waldmire, a vegan, didn't want his name to be used because Fillmore toys would be featured in Happy Meals at McDonalds. *Ironically, George Carlin was a veteran of the US Air Force. *George Carlin also based the voice of the bus on his stand-up character, Al Sleet the Hippy Dippy Weather Man. *As revealed in the video games, Fillmore is both a pacifist and a Pisces. *Fillmore and Fred are the only two characters in Cars who have front license plates. *Fillmore's license plate is 51237, George Carlin's birthday (May 12, 1937). *Fillmore is a Volkswagen Type 2 bus. This type of car, often called a "Hippie Bus", was a popular mode of transportation among hippies and people who shared a culture like Fillmore's. In fact, the buses were often painted and decorated to reflect the values of the hippies, similar to the designs painted on Fillmore. References Category:Cars Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters